kingdom_hearts_unlimitedfandomcom-20200215-history
Grim Guardiness
The Grim Guardiness is a Boss-Level Emblem Darkheart faced in "Kingdom Hearts III - Return of the Keyblade". It and its rider/other-half, the now-undead Mother Gothel, serve as the final boss of the Kingdom of Corona campaign. Story Return of the Keyblade After Gothel is weakened from using too much of her magic to restrain Taran and his friends, leaving her unable to stop Flynn Rider from cutting Rapunzel's hair, this causes her to age rapidly into a pile of dust scattered about her cloak. Angered at Gothel's failure to keep her end of the bargain and deliver Rapunzel to him, NOS-4-A2 is about to cut his losses and leave the world when Emperor Palpatine stops him with a mental message, stating that Gothel could still prove useful to the Seekers even after death...as a distraction. Getting the hint, the energy vampire uses his powers of Life and Death to restore Gothel to life from her ashes, but only in an undead witch-like form, which drives her utterly insane over what she has become and now desiring vengeance on the heroes for making her this way. To make matters worse, since she is technically no longer alive, her heart no longer has any reason to remain in her body and flies off, wrapping itself in darkness to become a monstrous tree-like Darkheart. Feeling attuned to one another due to their mutual origin, Gothel and her Darkheart thus decide to join forces and take their revenge on Taran's party, to which NOS-4-A2 is all too eager to let them be. While the heroes fight off against the witch and her tree-like steed, the commotion outside is starting to break the tower's foundations, endangering Rapunzel and Pascal's lives, even as the princess is desperately trying to revive Eugene from death. The tears from her eyes, containing the last of the Helios Flower's restoration abilities, are able to bring him back from death, and the two are joyfully reunited, long enough for them to be able to escape the tower before it collapses, and allowing them in return to lend their light of love to Taran's keyblade so that the Keybearer can have the necessary power needed to vanquish the monster and its controlling influence once and for all. The last Rapunzel hears of her so-called "mother" is her screaming of how ungrateful of a daughter she is and why couldn't she just let stay young and beautiful forever. Appearance The Grim Guardianess is a tree-like Emblem Darkheart. Its face is brown and wooden, with yellow eyes and a jagged mouth, while its bottom resembles a stump with scales and green markings. The Darkheart insignia is present on its forehead. It is surrounded by a "mane" of green leaves, and four arms emerge from the hair, each also green and tipped with black fingers with purple fingertips. Boss Strategy Attacks ;Grim Guardianess *'Scratch': The Grim Guardianess attacks the party with its arms. *'Pollen': The Grim Guardianess rears back and slams its head on the ground, damaging the party if they're too close and kicking up pollen that inflicts the Sneeze status ailment. *'Rush': The Grim Guardianess sprouts propellers on its wrists and dives at the party. *'Dark Bird': The Grim Guardianess spawns several birds from its mouth and sends them at the party. *'Call Bomb': Used whenever it's coiled around the tower. After trapping the party in a wooden cage, the Grim Guardianess will bombard the area with cherry bombs. ;Flower Post *'Ivy Restraint': The flower post will restrain members of the party with a vine if they wander too close. *'Pull Attack': If all members of the party are restrained, they will be trapped inside the flowers and the Grim Guardianess will rip the flowers out of the ground and throw them to the ground, dealing heavy damage. Strategy The Grim Guardianess, while not a difficult boss to face, can be tricky. The Darkheart has a few attacks at its disposal. It will begin the battle by spawning dark sparrows from its mouth and sending them at Taran. At close range, it will swipe at the party with its four arms. It can also spawn propellers on its wrists and charge at Taran, as well as pound the ground with its head, kicking up pollen that inflicts the Sneeze status ailment. For offense, the Hyper Hammer and Drill Punch formchanges are good choices for their high damage. Likewise, the Double Arrowguns and Magic Launcher formchanges are good choices for player who wish to fight at a distance thanks to their homing capabilities. After taking enough damage, the Grim Guardianess will emit a bright flash from its eyes, using it as a distraction while it climbs to the top of the tower and wall the party in with a cage of vines. From there, it will begin raining down cherry bombs on the area. Taran must look for gaps in the cages to escape and make his way to the Grim Guardianess, avoiding the bombardment, and must knock it from the tower to end the attack. At lower health, The Grim Guardianess gains a new attack. It will spawn several flowers that will trap members of the party with a vine if they wander too close. If a party member is trapped, Taran must destroy the flower to free them. If all members are restrained, they will be trapped inside the flowers and the Grim Guardianess will rip the flowers out of the ground and throw them to the ground, dealing heavy damage. Eventually, the Grim Guardianess will coil itself around the tower once more and bombard the area again. Taran must knock it from the tower once more. So long as Taran avoids the Darkheart's attacks and heals when necessary, the Grim Guardianess will fall in due time. Category:Villains Category:Monsters Category:Darkhearts Category:Plants Category:Florakinesis Users Category:Servants of Chernabog Category:Echthroi Category:Darkness Users